Phoenix, AZ
by Paperclip-Assassin
Summary: When Castiel Novak finds himself in Kansas instead of Arizona, the only way to get to an important meeting is by car. And while he hates that idea almost as much as he hates his job, he quickly learns that with Dean Winchester as his driver things aren't half bad.- kinda fluffy AU but mind the rating. Prequel to "Pecan Pie in Pasadena".


_(this is actually a re-post... I have no idea what went wrong but the story didn't show on my feed after I posted it so yeah hopefully it works this time)_

_I have no idea what's gotten into me but ... this is a story of firsts for me._

_It's my first one-shot of this length, my first attempt at a complete AU scenario, and my first time writing (and publishing) ...smut. ahem. __  
_

_I do hope it's not terrible_

_About the story- I did actually spend half an hour on google maps to find a suitable route and ended up making a lot of it up anyway, because I'm such a rebel  
also the airport- as my lovely reviewer **laura118b** noticed- is fictionalized to fit the scene in my head. I looked at some pics on the internet and just couldn't feel the scenario playing out there._  
_I also think the characters might come across a bit OOC or maybe that's just the whole AU thing, I honestly don't know_

_If you liked it- or can offer constructive criticism please do review! It always makes my day to see what you guys think._

_Disclaimer: disclaimed_  
_Warning: the rating is not just for decorational purposes_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

**Phoenix, AZ**

The first thing Castiel Novak noticed as he strode down the last step and onto the tarmac was the almost constricting heat, even more choking after spending hours on an highly air-conditioned plane. Behind him lay one of the most uncomfortable flights he had been on during the course of his entire career- and that said something because lately he felt like he spent more time in the air than he did on solid ground. It was one of the things that came with the job, flying all over the country to sign contracts in the name of his far-too-busy superiors and deal with the firm's pain-in-the-ass clients. He hated both specimens of people with equal passion. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he loosened the tie around his neck and made his way to the airport building, annoyed beyond measure at the fact that it was already past noon and this was Kansas City airport. He had to be at a meeting at two thirty... in Phoenix, Arizona. Since there was no way in hell he'd make it, Castiel slowed his pace and fished his phone from his pocket, switching the flight mode off and dialling his personal assistant's number in one smooth motion. It rang twice before it was answered.

"Please tell me there's a cab waiting," he said tiredly, bumping into a stewardess on his way to luggage claim and raising his free hand in an apology.

"_Well, Mr Novak, I really tried but there was nothing available in the city for a trip to Phoenix on such short notice-_"

"Goddamnit, Gadreel what do I even pay you for?!" He wasn't usually this frustrated with the poor guy on the other end of the line but he'd just spent hours on that forsaken plane from New York just to have it land somewhere he didn't need to be. And now he didn't even have a ride.

"_Technically I am paid by the company ...anyway. I found a small business a couple of towns over offering a sort of private driving service? They said they would send a guy-"_

"Why didn't you tell me that straight away?" Castiel hissed, finally grabbing his suitcase off the conveyor and looking around for a drink machine. Didn't they sell water _anywhere_ in this place?!

"_You didn't let me finish. He should be there in twenty minutes tops now_."

"Thank you," Castiel muttered and hung up, not even close to feeling relief. One of the monitors on the wall showed that it was twelve-thirty therefore the car would pick him up at about ten to one. Enough time for him to take care of the growing discomfort in his bladder and get something to drink.  
A quarter of an hour later he found himself outside the building, suit jacket hanging over his left arm, shirt sticking to his back. He really truly _hated_ the climate.

Not five minutes later he saw a sleek black car pull into the car park and a guy got out, wearing jeans, a t-shirt and a flannel- way too many layers considering the temperature. He looked around searchingly before getting a phone out and lifting it to his ear. A moment later Castiel's own phone vibrated in the pocket of his slacks. He got the device out to answer it, even when it showed an unknown number on the display.

"Novak?"

"_Heya, did you need a ride to Phoenix?_" asked a gruff voice. "_'Cause if you do then I'm your guy. Car's parked out front, black '67 Chevrolet Impala. You'll recognise it, trust me_."

Castiel realised with a start that he was talking to the very guy he had just observed a minute ago and wondered what kind of service this was if he got picked up by a freaking Impala. Not that he knew much about cars, but this wasn't your standard company car, now, was it?

"_Dude, you still there?"_

He jumped at the voice, remembering he was still on the phone with the stranger who was so unaffected by the Kansas heat. "My apologies. I will be right over, thank you."

"_Okay_." The stranger hung up, leaving Castiel wondering what happened. The guy had sounded anything but suitable for the job at hand, yet there was something strangely appealing about his attitude. His suitcase trailing behind he crossed the street and the parking lot until he reached the sleek car. Leaning against the hood was his driver, blessed with looks a lot of men might just kill for. Although slightly bow-legged, he stood a few inches taller than Castiel himself, his shirtsleeves were rolled up, revealing tanned forearms while his white tee was just tight enough to hint at the muscles beneath and perched on his nose was a pair of Ray Bans, hiding his eyes but not his faint freckles. Castiel had to remind himself at least three times not to stare.

"Hello, I am Castiel Novak," he introduced himself coolly once he found his voice, extending his right hand. The driver grabbed it and shook it firmly.

"Dean Winchester from Singer Auto, at your service," he said overly dramatic before taking Castiel's suitcase and carrying it to the back of the car to store it in the trunk. "It's a nineteen hour trip to Phoenix, mate. Better get goin' sooner rather than later."

"Right..." Castiel muttered, getting into the passenger seat while the driver, Dean, climbed in on the other side. Within two minutes they were on the road, windows rolled down, and radio quietly playing what he recognised as ACDC. The wind messed up his hair and blew his tie into his face but he didn't mind one bit, stealing little glances at the man next to him, his short sand-coloured hair unaffected by the breeze.

"So I was thinking we're gonna head down to Amarillo, Texas and stay there for the night. If we leave at nine am tomorrow I'll get you to Phoenix by eight that night. 'Course we can leave earlier, if you want to, but I guess we'll only reach Amarillo by midnight so getting up earlier might be, y'know, _cruel_."

"Sounds perfectly fine, Mr Winchester," said Castiel, running a hand over his face.

"We're gonna be stuck on a road trip together for _nineteen_ hours. Call me Dean, man," Dean said with a blindingly charming smile and wink. Castiel found himself already looking forward to the drive instead of dreading it.

"Very well. You can call me Castiel, then."

"That's not a very English sounding name, by the way," Dean stated but didn't question the name's origins further. Instead Castiel himself spoke up to keep the conversation going. It had been far too long since he had actually spoken to someone he didn't deeply dislike within the first seven minutes of meeting them.

"How come you picked me up in a Chevy Impala?"

"Well, it's not a company car, actually, she's mine," as he spoke the sandy-haired man patted the steering wheel fondly. "I had an accident last month and the car I usually drive is still in the garage. Also, I feel more comfortable driving her out on the highway, especially on a longer trip."

"I see," Castiel murmured, even though he didn't get it. To him a car was a car, even if this specific vehicle did have a certain aesthetic appeal to it. For a long time they rode in silence, Dean watching the road through his tinted sunglasses and Castiel looking out the window at other cars and the occasional truck rushing past.

"Got business in Phoenix?" Dean asked suddenly, briefly looking at Castiel.

"Yes. I should be in a meeting... since half an hour," he answered grimly with a quick glance at the clock on the dashboard.

"Oh. That kinda sucks, man," Dean cringed, "If it makes you feel any better, a lot of other flights were affected by the strike in Arizona as well, so you're probably not the only one showing up a day late."

"Thank you, Dean, but that doesn't mean our client won't have replaced us until then already. It's either be there or lose."

"Jeez, it really _is_ all about money with you business folks, isn't it?"

Castiel was taken aback by his desire of Dean having a higher opinion of him than this stereotyped bullshit. He had just met the guy and in a day he wouldn't even see him again, why would he even care. "No, it's not-" he cut himself off at Dean's sceptically raised eyebrow. "Okay. It is for my superiors. But not for me, I can assure you. All the money I make is useless to me if I don't have the time to spend any of it."

"You really seem to hate your job," Dean concluded.

"That I do indeed. Got it through my father after years of small jobs and unemployment, don't want to seem ungrateful now. Simple as that."

Dean seemed to understand the inescapability of the situation and stopped further inquisition, instead changing the subject with one of the thousand-watt smiles that did really weird things to Castiel's insides. "Consider this trip to Phoenix a vacation. I'll show you how to have a good time, we'll stop at a diner for burgers and beer-"

"I don't _drink_ on the job and neither should you, if you wish to get your money. I am not that keen on being in an accident and neither should you be, a month after your last one," Castiel said warningly.

Dean chuckled. "First of all; you're not on the job until you're in Phoenix, second; I wasn't actually planning on drinking and driving and that's also not what caused the accident."

"What did, then?"

"Would you believe me if I said I stopped to help an old lady cross the road and some douchebag hit my car?"

"No, definitely not." Castiel did his best not to smile at Dean's cheeky expression. No matter what he did, he constantly looked absolutely stunning.

"Good, 'cause that's not what happened either," Dean finally gave in before offering the real explanation. "I patiently waited at the intersection for my light to turn green and when it did I thought I was good to go... until a dickbag on drugs decided to friggin' ram me with his pick-up. I was actually lucky I got away without a scratch."

A heavy feeling settled in the pit of Castiel's stomach at the thought that Dean, who he literally just met an hour before, could have been killed. He didn't like the thought one bit. "Thank god you're okay," he said without thinking.

"Takes a lot more than a redneck on acid to take me down, Cas," the man next to him joked lightly, shortening his name to a more comfortable length. Castiel didn't mind at all. "Now, let's get to know each other a bit. Tell me five random facts about yourself."

Neither the fact that he was supposed to feel uncomfortable sharing information with a stranger- who was paid by him, at that- nor that this was strangely similar to a game he used to play at parties during high school stopped Cas from actually rambling off five pieces of information.

_I'm 34; I live in New York; I know Greek and Latin; I barely function without coffee and I don't remember the last time I wore something other than my suit_

Dean's eyebrows shot up at that last statement and he muttered something about 'tax accountant attire' before giving him five facts in return.

_35; proud resident of Lawrence, Kansas; got a younger brother fresh out of law school; mother died when I was a kid; good pie can be better than sex_

Castiel could relate, having lost his mother himself, but it was the last statement that threw him off. Not the fact that Dean liked pie, that he didn't think much of, but that he so casually mentioned sex. He had long guessed that his driver was a womanizer, who wouldn't be with looks like that, but it made him extremely uncomfortable to actually feel a wave of heat wash over him that had nothing to do with the outside temperature.

"Your turn. We gotta reach twenty before we stop for gas," Dean urged him on with a crooked smile. And how could Castiel resist that?

_I prefer cats to dogs; I enjoy poetry but don't have much time for it; heat makes me uncomfortable; just started watching Suits on the plane; I have an older brother_

Instead of commenting Dean just continued-

_I'm an atheist; also work as a mechanic sometimes; Tarantino is the best damn director in modern cinema; I make mean tacos and salsa; guess I got 'daddy issues' _

"I know more about that last one than you want to know," Castiel murmured more to himself than Dean, but the man in the driver seat still nodded in understanding.

"Figured as much. Listen, Baby here"- he patted the Impala's side through the still open window- "needs a fill-up so we gotta take a break. Think of something interesting to tell me afterwards, since we're through the basics.

They pulled off the highway, slowing down significantly, and Castiel realised how loud it had been with the windows rolled down. When they stopped at a gas station he decided to get out of the car as well and buy a newspaper, some more water and maybe a muesli bar. Five minutes later he climbed back into the Impala where his handsome driver was already waiting, sunglasses resting atop his messy hair, revealing a pair of sea green eyes. Castiel almost dropped the items in his hands as he stared into those beautiful orbs in awe before regaining control and handing over a bottle of water.

"Thought you might want some, too."

"Wow, thanks, Cas," Dean beamed at him, "Lemme look for some change-"

"Please, don't be ridiculous," Castiel rolled his eyes. Dean shrugged, mumbling another 'thank you', and started the Impala's revving engine again so they could continue their trip to Amarillo. After a couple of minutes Dean thought it was time to list the next five facts, so Castiel did.

**.**

_Once I was invited to a dinner at the White House; I dislike talking in front of people; I was bullied because of my homosexuality; my last committed relationship ended five years ago; I like the colour of the sea_

The last fact was just for himself, really, because Dean still wasn't wearing his sunglasses and his eye-colour made Castiel slowly but surely lose his mind. As for the rest of the information... he really hoped Dean wasn't homophobic. You never knew, especially in a state like Kansas. Again Dean didn't comment on what he'd said and just took his turn in a more serious tone than the rounds before.

_I don't do chick-flick moments; the only woman I ever loved was a girl called Lisa; I'm bi and my dad never approved of that; I don't give a shit what people think, though; this doesn't count as a chick-flick moment_

Just like before the prospect of Dean sleeping with someone- anyone- sent a heated spark through Castiel's body, which was equally pleasant and disturbing because it made him painfully aware of his own sex life- or lack thereof- and how badly he felt attracted to the man driving him to Arizona. Good God, this trip would either end in a heated night of passion or really uncomfortable silence.

He was so intrigued by his companion by now that the latter didn't really seem like an option but thankfully before he could blurt out something embarrassing his stomach gave a loud and demanding growl, making Dean look at him in amusement.

"When's the last time you ate?"

Castiel was shocked when he couldn't actually answer the simple question straight away. He hadn't had lunch, because at that time he'd arrived at the airport and breakfast didn't happen much either, except for two cups of coffee. "Yesterday night?" he said, unsure. Dean almost drove the car off the road.

"_What_? Jesus, Cas, you've got to eat something, man. I mean it's a bit earlier than planned but I know a burger place not far off the route." The Impala was already moving towards the nearest exit.

"Dean, no-"

"Nuh uh, no objections. Your company pays me to take you to Phoenix, if you starve to death it's my fault. We're gonna stop for burgers, period."

Castiel actually laughed at the driver's nonsensical reasoning, only to realise it was the first time in weeks that he could genuinely do so. Dean was right; he should see this trip as a holiday, as strange as the situation was.

"Fine then, but they better have good food," he said with a smile- his stomach feeling like it was doing flips for a reason entirely different from hunger when Dean smiled right back.

The diner was fairly empty but looked quite presentable. Behind the counter were an elderly lady and a blond girl chewing gum that couldn't be older than twenty-two and both were immediately enchanted by Dean who sent them a wink as he walked past. The blonde was at their table in an instant.

"What can I get for ya?" it seemed like Castiel had suddenly become invisible because she was only talking to the freckled man across from him.

"My friend here really needs a burger, and I do too actually. Be generous on the cheese and bacon," he added with a wink and for a second Castiel thought the girl was going to faint. He himself might, if he ever found himself on the receiving end of Dean's flirting.

"Anything to drink?" the waitress asked, playing with a strand of her obviously dyed hair. Castiel disliked her.

"Cas?"

He jumped in his seat as Dean addressed him, obviously inquiring what he wanted. After three seconds of his mind utterly blank he muttered, "A diet coke, please."

Dean smiled at him before turning back to the blond girl, "Diet coke for him and just some water for me, sweetheart, thank you." The smile he gave her seemed, at least to Castiel, more artificial than genuine.

"Be right back," she purred- literally _purred_- and disappeared.

"You'll see, this place has amazing burgers," Dean said reassuringly, misjudging Castiel's weary expression of unreasonable jealousy. "By the way, you still owe me five facts."

"Do we really have to continue this?" Castiel asked in annoyance, "I honestly cannot think of anything and I am not that interesting."

Something akin to disappointment crossed Dean's features. "I think you're very interesting," he muttered but Castiel doubted it was intended to sound this intimate. The driver's attitude changed once more and a mischievous smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth. "Can I get five questions, then?"

For a very long moment Castiel stayed silent, then the waitress arrived, bringing him his drink and Dean her phone number. To his grand surprise the napkin was curled up and pushed aside, Dean's gaze heavy on him, waiting. After a sip- or a gulp- of the sickly sweet liquid, Castiel sighed. "Shoot."

"You said you had an older brother. Do you get along?"

The question wasn't hard to answer. "Yes, very much so. His name is Gabriel and he lives in California. He's in Show business so we both travel a lot and rarely get to meet up," after a second of hesitation he decided to add something more personal, "When I felt like everyone was against me, he supported me. I am very grateful for that."

Dean seemed happy with that answer. "I'm glad you got someone like that in your life... Are you lonely?"

Castiel arched an eyebrow at the sudden change in Dean's expression. "You ask tough questions, Mr Winchester. I suppose I don't have much time to think of anything but my job... and since I'm always talking to people in our firm's interest I am never alone."

"That's not what I asked," Dean said softly, "I asked if you were _lonely_."

And yes, Castiel was very aware of how different in meaning these words were, he just couldn't understand why Dean would care about it. About _him_. "You could say that," he finally admitted, hating the way his voice broke unexpectedly at the end. For a brief moment it looked like Dean would reach across the table and touch him in an offer of comfort, but at the very moment he moved his hand the bubble gum waitress returned once more. The burgers were a welcome distraction from the suddenly so tense and serious conversation.

After the very first bite, Castiel knew what Dean had meant. These were some damn good burgers, and to him burgers were the equivalent of what pie was to Dean. He would choose one of good quality over sex any time. The moan that escaped his mouth was almost dirty and he blushed, his drooping eyes suddenly wide open. The man opposite him had stopped chewing, pale green eyes on him as he swallowed and licked his lips. He felt a stirring sensation in his usually well-behaved groin. This was an entirely new level of inappropriate.

In a moment of bravery Castiel put on what he hoped was a playful expression. "May I ask a question as well or is that a privilege held by you alone?"

"Ask away," Dean answered, voice slightly rougher than normal.

"Are you planning on keeping the girl's number?" As soon as the words were out he regretted them, afraid he had overstepped a line but Dean's eyes darkened in a shameless- and very undebatable- display of lust.

"No," his opponent murmured.

Castiel took another bite off his burger, containing the moan this time, before asking another question. "Why not?"

"Not interested," he said with what could best be described as a growl. By now he might as well say he wanted to get laid and it was without doubt that the impossibly good-looking guy before him would not decline such an offer. However, where would be the fun in that?

"Is there someone else?" he asked, trying to stay gravely serious. It took Dean a while to catch on, because for a moment he seemed to really believe Castiel was too naive to receive the vibes he was so obviously sending out. When he did see through the charade a spark lit up in his eyes.

"You could say that."

"Do you think you have a chance?" By now both burgers lay forgotten on their plates, both men too absorbed in the little game.

"I might," Dean said ominously.

Castiel smiled. "Who is it you're interested in?"

They were both leaning slightly across the table, the air between them thicker than in the pressing heat outside. Dean smirked boldly. "You already had your five questions, Mr Novak."  
The way his name rolled off the other man's tongue sent a shiver of pleasure down his spine.

"I did not!" he exclaimed, sure that this had been the fifth one, meaning Dean still had to answer.

"You forget that you asked if you could ask me," he teased in triumph, effectively breaking the tension. Castiel rolled his eyes and finished the last few bites of his meal while Dean did the same. As the other man reached for his wallet, Castiel stopped his hand by grabbing it. The tension returned immediately, even thicker than before now that there was an actual touch involved, as innocent as it was.

"I'll put it on the company credit card, don't even try to talk me out of it," Castiel rasped, concentrating hard in order not to look at the other's lips.

"Tell your boss thanks for the burger." Dean sent him a wink and they pulled their hands apart to stand up, the blonde's eyes following them with a look of rejection.

Back on the highway the number of cars had increased drastically and it was already dark, nearing ten o'clock. The air between the pair was practically on fire but neither dared to utter a word, both unsure what to say, so after half an hour of painfully tense silence Dean just turned up the radio and they both stuck to their respective thoughts until they reached the outskirts of Amarillo, Texas.

Dean, aware of the kind of unlimited budget they had access to, pulled up in front of a motel in a higher price-class than what the usually stayed in. The place looked quite okay, in Castiel's eyes, and while he got out to get two rooms Dean stayed with his shiny black Baby.  
Their rooms were next to each other and Castiel handed over a key with a heavy wooden pendant hanging from it which the other man took with a nod of thanks.

"I still got some questions left," Dean said as he took Castiel's suitcase out of the Impala. He sounded serious so Castiel knew the teasing playtime was over and they were talking about actual actions now- well indirectly, at least.  
"Are you tired?"

Castiel was about to nod but realised it would be a lie. Every cell of his body felt tingly simply from the way Dean was looking at him. They stood outside their rooms awkwardly before he answered with a 'No'.

Dean nodded, relieved, before stepping forward, definitely invading Castiel's personal space. Not that he minded. He placed a hesitant hand on Castiel's hip. "Is this alright?" The only answer he was capable of was a nod. "How about this?" Dean's other hand came to rest on the slight stubble of Castiel's cheek and he shuddered, closing his eyes at the sensation. This couldn't be happening. Surely he was dreaming because this sort of thing usually only happened in movies.

But this wasn't a movie.

He was really there, standing so intimately close to a man he hadn't even known twelve hours before and who had in that little amount of time made him laugh, eat and be honest with himself- three things he very seldom did. And now he was probably going to sleep with him and then he'd drive him to Phoenix and then they'd never see each other again. Castiel felt a surge of panic arise but before he could voice his concerns a pair of lips covered his own and every single doubt evaporated because surely no one could think straight when someone like Dean Winchester was kissing them, no pun intended.

"I could see you getting scared," Dean whispered against his lips, "Don't be."

The hand resting on his hip wandered down to where his own hand was resting by his side until their fingers laced together on their own accord, sending sparks through his entire being. This was surreal. Again their lips locked together, more demanding than before and a small tug from Dean was all it took for Castiel to abandon his suitcase and follow the other man into his room.

Inside things got more heated as Dean threw the door shut and trapped Castiel against it, bodies suddenly pressed together for the first time, eliciting a low noise of pleasure from the dark-haired man's lips. In response Dean managed to sneak his tongue into the picture, impatiently demanding access to Castiel's hot mouth. A moment later their tongues were tangled in a frenzied battle for dominance, furiously exploring the other's mouth until the need for oxygen became overpowering. The moment they broke apart Castiel moved his lips along his companion's jaw-line, smiling faintly when he found a sweetly sensitive spot that evoked an inhumanely erotic moan from Dean- and in consequence a similar one from himself.

Without even wasting a thought on it, Castiel reached down and tentatively stroked a hand along the bulge in Dean's pants, earning a hiss and a growl which somehow left the other man's mouth simultaneously. It was one of the hottest things Castiel had heard in his entire life.

Dean was becoming more and more impatient, that much was clear as he roughly unbuttoned Castiel's shirt to reveal his toned skin. He wasn't particularly muscled but he was no stick either and the way Dean seemed to cherish the newly revealed skin made his abs twitch as if the butterflies he felt fluttering in his stomach were about to break free. In return he wished to touch some more skin himself and began pulling at the many layers of Dean's clothing in pure frustration. "_Off!"_ he ordered desperately in between searing kisses. It didn't take long for both the flannel and the t-shirt to join Castiel's button-down and tie on the motel floor. Not long after he was roughly pushed across the room and onto the bed where Dean settled between his legs before kissing his stomach, moving upwards from there, licking and biting at his sweaty skin.

There was only so much teasing a man could take, especially after two hours of foreplay during a damned car ride and Castiel was painfully hard in his slacks, his erection rubbing against the now ill-fitting item of clothing. He whined involuntarily as Dean's thigh came into contact with the still hardening bulge.

"You have no idea," Dean rasped between kisses, "how much I want you right now. Ever since I saw you walk across that parking lot"- another kiss-"with that tailored suit and your hair messy from the flight"- another bite-"the sight went straight to my dick. And then you were not only extremely hot"- another lick-" but also so very intriguing, with your fancy name and your honesty."

"For fuck's sake, just fuck me already," Castiel got out, not caring about the absence of his usual eloquence. Dean had the audacity to chuckle.

"I will, Castiel Novak, don't you worry about that." Just like the last time the way Dean said his name was too much, it almost send him over the edge and Dean hadn't even touched him yet.  
It didn't take long until that changed because a minute later Dean was finally ridding him of his remaining items of clothing. He yelped when he felt something hot at the base of his cock and realised he had his eyes squeezed shut. When he opened them he found Dean smirking up at him, waiting for his attention before closing his mouth around Castiel's aching member. Since the view was mesmerising he couldn't tear his gaze away but that meant he was nearing climax embarrassingly quickly.

"Dean I- I'm going to-"

Dean's motions stilled for a moment as he winked- blatantly _winked_- at him, one hand moving to work his shaft while he moved his mouth to the sensitive tip, swirling his tongue around the head of his member before taking in the whole shaft again the very moment Castiel began seeing stars as his orgasm took over. Dean released his length with a satisfied '_plop'_ and grinned, climbing up his body until Castiel could kiss him, the taste of himself still strong on the other's tongue.

He noticed that Dean had shed his own pants somewhere along the line and was roughly stroking himself. Castiel felt the desire to return the favour orally but wasn't necessarily experienced or skilled enough in comparison to his partner, so he offered the only thing he could: himself.

"There's lubricant and condoms in my suitcase," he whispered at Dean before pulling him into a passionate kiss, moaning softly.

He couldn't believe his eyes when Dean left the room, stark naked and rock hard, to get to the forgotten suitcase outside. "Been expecting this, huh?" the other man teased lightly as he rummaged through the piece of luggage, quickly finding what he was looking for.

"Not in the slightest," Castiel answered truthfully, referring to both, the funny feeling he got when he was this close to Dean and the prospect of having sex on a business trip. "But I'd rather be safe than sorry."

"Gorgeous, interesting _and_ smart," Dean murmured as he climbed back onto the mattress, claiming Castiel's lips in a kiss very unlike the previous ones. There was no raw desire, just plain affection.  
"It's really unfair that I've only met you now."

Things went back to needy fairly quickly and Castiel spread his legs in anticipation as Dean squeezed some of the lubricant onto his fingers and Castiel's opening. It hadn't been _that_ long since Castiel had last had intercourse but still a bolt of pain shot through him when Dean first pushed a finger inside, testing the waters. Another digit soon joined and in a matter of minutes Castiel was opened up and beyond ready to accommodate Dean, who looked like he was about to burst. When exactly Dean had rolled on the condom was a mystery to Castiel, since he had not once felt like his lover's hands had left him. The term in his thoughts surprised him- _lover_- but he had no time to waste on pondering over vocabulary questions because Dean was pushing into him slowly now and they both grunted in delight.

Being filled like that felt ridiculously good, especially after a tiring day of travelling two thirds of the country and the sensation progressed further when Dean began to move, slow deliberate thrusts meant for both their pleasure. Of course even for someone like Dean the restraint had to come to an end at some point and soon he was frantically plunging deeper and deeper until he hit _that_ spot and Castiel came for the second time without having even realized he had been this hard again. Dean tumbled off the pleasure cliff not long afterwards, moaning loudly in Castiel's ear and he didn't know if it was the post-orgasmic haze or wishful thinking or a mix of both that let him hear his name falling from Dean's lips before he was kissed again. When Dean pulled out and got rid of the condom and he himself got off the bed to get cleaned up the last thing he expected was being followed into the bathroom. Dean's arms snaked around his waist and he left a trail of kisses down Castiel's neck.

"That was... out of this world, Castiel. _You_ are out of this world."

The raw honesty in Dean's voice threw him off-guard but he let himself be pulled into the unfamiliar bliss just this once, pretending that what they had just done had not only been most unprofessional but also incredibly stupid and terribly wrong. Regardless of how very not-wrong it felt.

"I do feel quite alien sometimes." The joke was rewarded with a soft chuckle and another kiss to his bare back before Dean allowed him to shower in private.

**.**

The next morning Castiel wondered why he had been woken up by his own snoring, especially since he _didn't_ snore. In an instant the images of the night came rushing back and he was torn between shame and joy. The arm wrapped around his torso tightened, fingers curling into the fabric of his grey t-shirt while he idly wondered why he had stayed overnight.

"Hello, Dean," he greeted tiredly as the snoring ceased.

"Mornin' Cas," Dean slurred in return, yawning.

"It's half past eight and a long drive to Phoenix, we should get going."

"Yeah, guess so..." Dean hesitated, studying Castiel's face. "Is somethin' wrong?"

And he didn't know why but suddenly all his insecurities came crashing down on him and he practically jumped out of bed. "Yes, as a matter of fact, there _is_ something wrong. Last night should not have happened, as we are supposed to share a strictly professional relationship. My firm is _paying_ you, for Christ's sake, Dean. If someone finds out we could be sued for prostitution for all I know!"

"That's what's bothering you? If that's your problem, we ain't got no problem, Cas. I refuse to be paid. Your assistant- Gadreel, is it?- said I would receive 'payment upon delivery' so technically all your firm has paid until now is two burgers and one motel room too many." Dean was climbing out of bed as well now, slowly, cautiously reaching out a hand to Castiel who eyed it questioningly before taking it. Dean beamed at him as he ran a thumb over the sensitive palm of Castiel's hand in a soothing motion.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you- it was uncalled for. However, I still think that we should _not_ have-"

He was silenced by a kiss in which he couldn't help but melt into with a sigh. "We should definitely have, and I know you think so too, 'cause that's why we _did_."

And yeah, it seemed like it was impossible to argue with the logic of a Winchester.

They took turns in the bathroom before packing their few things and leaving the room, which still reeked of sex, to return the keys. Half an hour later they were already back on the road with cream cheese bagels and three cups of coffee resting in Castiel's lap because Dean had remembered him saying something about needing the caffeine-heavy liquid to properly function.

The ride was not awkward, as he had feared it would be, but quite comfortable, the tension from the previous night transformed into an easy sense of familiarity. Every once in a while Dean would reach over and briefly squeeze Castiel's hand, and Castiel would let him, cherishing the long forgotten feeling of having someone around who _cared_. The pair talked about anything and everything, sometimes even nothing; exchanging stories of lost and won friendships, family dinners gone awry and embarrassing moments. With every hour that passed, half a lifetime seemed to pass in the Impala and by the time Castiel was sure they were already nearing their destination Dean suddenly took the next exit.

"I believe this isn't the way to Phoenix," Castiel said uncertainly.

Dean sent him of his room-illuminating smiles. "We're not going to Phoenix, Cas. You hate your job, you hate your assistant, I'm about seventy-five percent certain you hate most other aspects of your life- it's time for a change."

Too overwhelmed by the worrying truth in Dean's words and simultaneously overcome with a wave for affection for the man next to him Castiel didn't even argue. "Where are we going instead? Back to Kansas?"

Dean laughed. "No. We're gonna go to The Golden State."

"California?!" Castiel exclaimed in excited disbelief.

"Exactly, handsome," Dean said softly," Because I did my research while you were in the shower and we're gonna pay Gabriel Novak a visit. He says 'Hi', by the way."

"You talked to my brother?" Castiel was unsure whether to be grateful or offended but settled on the first, because in all honesty this was the nicest thing anyone had done for him in years. He was deeply touched by the gesture, even more so coming from someone he had met just over 24 hours ago.

"Great guy, invited me over for dinner tomorrow, since we won't make it today." After a pause he added wearily, "Of course if you want me to, I can just drop you off and head back home."

"No way, Dean Winchester. If Gabe invited you to have dinner then you will have dinner with us. And thank you. For... everything."

Dean reached out to hold Castiel's hand, eyes steadily on the road. "Don't mention it, Cas. Honestly, it's so... weird, don't you think? I mean we barely know each other and yet, here we are screwing up both our jobs-" he cut himself off with a breathless chuckle. "What I'm trying to say is that this is not how my average tour as a driver ends. I do not usually abduct all my clients."

"I thought as much," Castiel said with bemusement. "Just the lonely ones."

"Just the lonely one," Dean agreed, slightly altering the phrase to make it more suitable.

And at that moment , driving along a secluded road toward California at the dusk of day, Castiel felt a shiver run down his spine as his fingers were squeezed by that strange, handsome guy from a small town in Kansas who wore way too many layers of clothing.

For the first time- perhaps _ever_- he didn't feel lonely at all.


End file.
